In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,033 and 4,088,166, among others, a molded collapsible solution container is disclosed which collapses relatively easily under low suction pressures, and thus finds particularly desirable use as a container for parenteral solutions.
It is particularly desirable for the collapsibility of the container to be as complete as possible at the low suction pressures generated by, for example, a two to three foot suction head of water or a desired parenteral solution, even when the container is made of a relatively stiff polyolefin plastic or the like which customarily has not been thought of being useful for making a container which completely collapses under such a low suction pressure head.
In accordance with this invention, an improved container is provided exhibiting improved and more complete collapsibility at lower suction pressures than previous designs.